X.A.N.A.'s Kiss
XANA's Kiss is the 17th episode of Season 2 and the 43rd episode of Code: LYOKO. It first aired on October 7, 2005. Synopsis The episode begins as Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie are walking down the hallway of the dormitory building. Jeremie is trying to count the number of girls Odd has dated. Odd reveals to them that he has dated all the girls in 8th grade, except for Heidi Klinger. As they walk past Sissi and her group, Sissi asks Ulrich to see "Adventure in the Tropics" with her. Immediately, Ulrich says he's already seen it and leaves. Sissi is disappointed and Herb Pichon says he'll go with her. Sissi sarcastically agrees, wiping that giddy look off Herb's acne-ridden face. In the Desert sector of Lyoko, a tower activates. In the shower room, Odd asks if Ulrich really went to see that movie. Ulrich responds, telling him he'd rather study for a math test rather than go with Sissi. Herb, overhearing Ulrich, says he'll knock that "smile" off his face. Ulrich, still calm, tells him to go ahead. Herb then kicks around aimlessly in the air and accidentally karate chops the sink. In pain, Herb retreats from an embarrassing defeat. Jeremie leaves, saying he promised Aelita his croissants for her to eat. In the showers, Odd tells Ulrich that he got a date with Heidi Klinger. Outside, one of X.A.N.A.'s ghosts emerge. In front of the Cafeteria, Jeremie walks up to Heidi Klinger. She asks if he's seen Odd, but he grabs her and kisses her rather passionately, in front of Odd and Ulrich. He then runs off. Odd is shocked that Jeremie kissed his date in plain view. In front of the vending machine, Yumi grabs Mathias while William was watching. As Aelita and Jeremie walk, they pass by Heidi, who asks why he kissed her in front of Odd. At hearing this, Aelita walks away without Jeremie. Jeremie denies such an event. In the Cafeteria, Jeremie comes to the table where his friends are, but tensions are high. Odd, angry at him for kissing his date, and Aelita, mad at him for kissing another girl, leave immediately. Ulrich gets out of his seat and takes Jeremie's croissant as he leaves, saying he won't be needing the croissant anymore. As Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich leave the Cafeteria, William comes up, saying Yumi's going out with Mathias Durrell. Shocked at the news, Ulrich puts down his croissant as Yumi comes. William and Ulrich start grilling her with questions on Mathias. Yumi says, "He's a nice guy." Her two lovers walk away, leaving Yumi confused as to what's going on. She asks Jeremie what the rumor is about her and Mathias. Jeremie responds, telling her about the rumor that he kissed Heidi Klinger. Meanwhile, in the bathroom, a polymorphic clone changes from Yumi to Ulrich. Outside, Herb is trying to convince Sissi that Ulrich doesn't want her, saying he said so himself. Unfortunately for Herb, Ulrich walks up to Sissi and kisses her. Jeremie and Yumi were watching from a distance. Herb and Nicholas then get into a fistfight, which Herb loses. In history class, things boil over. Ulrich asks Jeremie why he kissed Heidi, saying it wasn't very nice. Jeremie denies it and accuses Ulrich of kissing Sissi to get back at Yumi. Ulrich says it didn't happen. The teacher picks Ulrich for a question during this conversation, asking, "When did Gallume die?" Ulrich comes up with, "At the end of his life?" Outside, Jim, who is on patrol, sees Ulrich, who is supposed to be in class, and chases him. Ulrich runs around the corner and so does Jim. However, he sees Yolanda Perraudin, the school nurse. She walks up to him and kisses him, much to his pleasant surprise. After class, Jeremie sees Aelita kiss Nicholas, who is dumbstruck. Later, Aelita comes up to Jeremie in the Dormitory after being told by him. He accuses her of making a fool of him in public and of lying to him. Jeremie walks into his room and slams the door. Aelita then runs away. In his room, Jeremie detects an activated tower. He calls Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich to tell them about it. He also tries to call Aelita, but she isn't picking up. In the park, Jeremie explains that all the kissing is because of a polymorphic clone, which can change its identity at will. The purpose: to divide and conquer. Now that they know, all they need is Aelita. They don't know where she is, but Jeremie has an idea. At the Hermitage, Aelita is moping in the torn-up remains of her room. Jeremie comes in and apologizes to her, explaining that it was a polymorph that was responsible. He kisses her passionately and they run out of the house, hand in hand. Outside, they encounter another Jeremie. They accuse each other of being the polymorph. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi catch up, so they don't know either. Aelita realizes that the real Jeremie wouldn't have kissed her like that and runs over to the other one. The polymorph then grabs Aelita and tries to attack her, but is temporarily stopped by Odd. Odd stays behind to fight the polymorph as the others take the Hermitage's secret path to the Factory. The fight quickly degenerates into a losing one for Odd, once the polymorph transforms into Jim (the "big tough guy"). At the Factory, Jeremie virtualizes Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi into the Desert sector. The activated tower is on the next plateau connected only by a narrow strip of land, which forms a bridge. They begin to run towards it. In the Hermitage, Odd is getting knocked around. He says, "Hey, X.A.N.A., if you're going to keep changing appearances like that, do me a favor and turn into a wimp next time." The polymorph obliges his opponent's wish by transforming into Odd. Odd responds, "Oh, no. Not him. I know his kind. Small, but tough as nails." The polymorph Odd beats him up even more now that they're evenly matched. On Lyoko, Aelita continues toward the tower, while Yumi and Ulrich fight an approaching swarm of Hornets. X.A.N.A sends a Tarantula to fight them. Immediately after Aelita runs across the bridge to the next plateau, X.A.N.A deletes it, separating her from the other two. Meanwhile, the polymorph runs across the bridge, into the Factory. Yumi fights the Tarantula while Ulrich fights the Hornets. However, they have trouble and decide to swap enemies. Jeremie brings up the Overwing and Yumi hops aboard, with the Hornets in pursuit. She throws her tessen fan in a circle around her, destroying the Hornets. Ulrich uses Super-sprint to get behind the Tarantula, but loses his advantage when two more Hornets show up. Yumi swings by to attack the Tarantula, but she is shot down and devirtualized by laser fire. Ulrich destroys one of the Hornets, but he still has two more monsters to go. Yumi comes out of the Scanner and waits at the door as the elevator is in use. On Lyoko, Aelita is trapped as her escape route has been deleted by X.A.N.A. The Scyphozoa arrives and begins to take her memories. In the elevator, the polymorph Odd transforms into Yumi to coincide with her return from Lyoko. Jeremie brings up the Overbike so Ulrich can cross the gap and get to Aelita. The polymorph Yumi comes into the Lab and tosses Jeremie aside. Outside, the real Odd has come to get revenge. The polymorph Yumi devirtualizes the Overbike before Ulrich can get on. Instead, he uses Super-sprint to jump across the gap. Meanwhile, Odd arrives in the Lab to see two Yumi's. One of them calls Odd a pea-brain. Odd turns and faces that Yumi, but when it seems they're about to fight, they turn and attack the other Yumi. They knock out the polymorph temporarily and get Jeremie. On Lyoko, Ulrich throws his katana like a boomerang, severing the Scyphozoa's tentacles and returning Aelita's memories. As Aelita enters the tower, the polymorph reawakens. It tosses Yumi and Odd aside and is coming for Jeremie. As Jeremie gets electrocuted by the polymorph, Aelita deactivates the tower. The polymorph turns back into a spectre, which rises up and disappears into the Lab's ceiling. In the Infirmary, Jim is offering Yolande Perraudin a flower. She is slightly flattered, but she is engaged to be married. Jim then asks why she kissed him if she is engaged. Yolande asks if she really kissed him. He responds by nodding up and down like a fool. Outside, Yumi asks Odd how he knew she was real. Odd tells her that only the real Yumi would call him a pea brain. Aelita asks Jeremie if he could come with her for a moment. Jeremie is happy to oblige and is met with a kiss from Aelita. He remains in that frozen pose long after Aelita walks away. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Mon meilleur ennemi. *During the episode, Odd mentions that Heidi is the only girl in the 8th grade with whom he has not gone out. This is technically not true; there still remain Sissi and Aelita. *Chronologically, this episode takes place after Temptation and A Bad Turn. However, it was aired weeks before either. es:El beso de XANA Category:Episodes Category:Season 2